Chapter 187
is the 187th chapter of the ''Prison School'' manga, serialised in Weekly Young Magazine on August 24th, 2015 and published in tankobon format in Volume 19 on December 4th, 2015. Summary As Risa leave Kate to the stand and the second encourage the first, Mari says to Kate the race is not over, even if the four hasn't be found yet. Kate suggest a bet, a sideshow punishment to Mari : If Risa lost, she will dance in casual clothes before everyone but if Hana lost, it Mari who will dance before everyone in casual clothes. Mari agrees while Hana is reporting the four that Shingo found (after refusing Kiyoshi offer to swip underwear). She heard the detail of the bet though Mari reassures her to concentrate on the race. As she leave to the next step of the race, she realizes if Mari dances the popularity and prestige of the USC will be further endangered and think Kate may be aware of Mari's secret. She has a flashback of two years ago, at time where she wasn't Mari's friend and doesn't like her, a avie in opposition of most girls of the School. Back in present, Anzu notes that Risa is still in the first place, but Hana can beat her in the next step : a cosplay trial, though Joe is getting annoyed of Anzu's statistic style (Anzu was the USC's otaku). Hana realizes she can't catch Risa with Kiyoshi's unfamiliar underwear and has another flashback : Hana, the USC's bodyguard, come in the USC's room where Mari says she is late for a meeting. The two talk to a person sitting on the bureau's chair who apologizes for calling them. However, Mari states it a honor to be called by the President of the Underground Student Council. She informs the two that there are some concerns about men striking up conversations with the Hachimitsu's students and that the USC can't dealt with that due to dealing with other matters. She ask Mari and Hana to 'protect the students from the miscreant' by stand by the station in order to baiting them to start talking to the two. Hana says she can do it alone but the president states that the two must go because there are dangers for the two girls and those men if one act alone as the precedent week Meiko did it alone and went overboard. Back the present again, Hana ask Kiyoshi to run next to her. When he rejoins her he ask why he must do this : she responds they exchanging their underwear here. In the meantime, The Chairman still thinks he is the fiance to the woman, and quickly built a Hammock and a cabin. He still remember he had to go somewhere but conclude he was heading to her fiancé. Characters *Kiyoshi Fujino *Shingo Wakamoto *Hana Midorikawa *Mari Kurihara *Kate Takenomiya *Jouji Nezu *Chairman *Anzu Yokoyama Trivia * Chapter 186 also contains a flashback set two years before the actual events. Navigation Category:Chapters